


Who wore it better? Extended NSFW version

by Leo_nine



Series: Who wore it better? [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mentions of Billy Lee from Bad Times at the El Royale, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leo_nine/pseuds/Leo_nine
Summary: Thor’s girlfriend is developing an obsession with Billy Lee from Bad Times at the El Royale, and Thor decides to take action.Part 1 of series is NSFW explicitPart 2 of series is SFW version of the same story





	Who wore it better? Extended NSFW version

**Author's Note:**

> Reader and Thor are in an established relationship. Takes place prior to Age of Ultron just because I need them to live in a tower with a balcony!
> 
> This is a new extended explicit version of this story. The non-explicit version is available as the other part of this series.

It was a quiet Saturday evening for a change, a rare chance for a relaxed evening at home, and you were snuggled on the sofa with Thor watching TV. Binge-watching your favourite show wrapped in the arms of your favourite man - utter bliss.

During the ad break he jumped up to grab some more popcorn, kissing the top of your head as he stood. A trailer for the new Drew Goddard movie came on and caught your interest whilst he was still in the kitchen.

“Hey honey, there’s a new movie coming out that looks cool, we should go see it.” You took a handful of popcorn as he settled back on the sofa.

“Maybe it would be suitable for our next date night. What movie?”

Frowning, you tried to remember the title. “It’s called Bad Times at the something or other. They’ll probably show it again in the next ad break.”

Your prediction turned out to be correct and it was agreed that the movie was definitely worth seeing. During the repeated trailer, Thor noted that you seemed to be paying a lot of attention to one character in particular - a man who had forgotten his shirt as he strolled through a field of flowers. Thinking it was just his imagination. Thor paid it no mind.

There was no denying the effect the movie was having on you later though when a different trailer came on and you audibly gasped. This time the man was in the rain, water running in rivulets down the chiselled curves of his lean torso, pale blue eyes fixed on the viewer as he strutted towards the camera.

“At least he remembered to put on a shirt this time, even if he’s too lazy to button it,” Thor thought bitterly.

Then the programme started again, you shuffled to rest your head on his chest and Thor decided to forget about it. Why should he feel threatened by some character in a movie?

*****  
At least, he forgot about it until the next morning. Sitting eating breakfast, you were looking at your phone while he made a fresh pot of coffee. As he reached across to refill your cup, he noted that you were reading articles about that new movie. And you seem to be lingering on the photos, noticeably the photos of the same man as last night - some character called Billy Lee according to the caption. The man who didn’t seem to know what shirt buttons were for.

Thor wasn’t going to admit he was jealous, but he was certainly confused. He supposed that the man was attractive and had a reasonably muscular physique, but it wasn’t as impressive as his own god-like frame surely. So what was your sudden fascination all about?

“Still interested in that movie then?” he enquired, hoping to drag your attention away from this unexpected rival.

“Uh huh.” 

Your eyes didn’t move from the screen and he sat next to you, observing as he sipped his coffee until he couldn’t stand the silence any longer. “You’ve been staring at that same picture for 3 minutes. What does this Billy Lee have that I don’t?”

Looking up in surprise, you saw his grumpy expression and couldn’t resist winding him up a little. “Incredibly low-slung trousers.”

“Do you prefer his body to mine?”

He sounded genuinely troubled and you put the phone down guiltily, keen to reassure him. Somehow you’d made the hottest guy in the world insecure about his looks. “No one is as gorgeous as you, honey. C’mon, you have muscles that I never knew existed and I love them all. Some guy in a movie is never gonna match up to you. It’s just a really sexy outfit that he’s wearing, or maybe the bad-boy vibe....” 

Glancing down at your phone to shut it off, your voice tailed off as you were distracted by the mouth-watering sight of Billy Lee and his washboard abs again. Reluctantly dragging your eyes away from the screen, you admitted “It’s definitely the really sexy outfit.”

“I thought you said my armour with the bare arms was sexy,” Thor huffed.

“Oh it is. I love seeing you in it, running my hands over the leather, along your beautiful biceps.” Your fingers traced lazy circles along his arms as you spoke, moving closer to him. “Or that long maroon jacket with the v-neck grey tee that shows your pecs off so nicely.” 

Slowly your hands moved across his chest, feeling the muscles beneath his shirt flex in response to your gentle touch. “And I love seeing you in those gym shorts, especially when you wear them low. You make everything look good, honey.” 

Bunching the fingers of one hand in the material, you pulled his t-shirt upwards and slid your other hand across the newly exposed flesh. You leaned closer to kiss his neck, whispering close to his ear as you nibbled his soft skin. “Although you look even better when I take it all off you.”

He grinned broadly and pulled you onto his lap. “Is that so? Maybe you should do that then.”

*****  
Later the same day, you had to catch up on some work and Thor headed out for a while. You figured he must be going to the gym, but he was gone longer than you expected and the sky was dark when he returned with several shopping bags. Dropping the bags, he came up behind your chair and draped his long arms round your body, resting his head on top of yours gently.

You leaned back against him, relaxing into the enveloping warmth of his embrace. “Hey, it looks like you’ve been busy.”

“Yes, my love, I thought it was time to get some new clothes. How are you doing, will you finish soon?” He sounded like he something in mind but you knew the work was urgent.

“Almost done, just need to send a few emails.”

“That’s good.” Picking up his bags, he headed into the bedroom.

Fifteen minutes later, you’d finished up and called out as you put your laptop away. “Hey honey, I’m finished. Do you want to go out somewhere for dinner?”

Hearing the bedroom door open behind you, you turned. Nothing had prepared you for the heavenly sight in front of you.

Thor was wearing a white cotton shirt, unbuttoned and hanging open to reveal every muscular curve and ridge of his smooth chest. A long chain round his neck that hung loosely down over his bulging pecs, between his exposed nipples. That would have been more than enough to get your pulse racing but it was the rest of his outfit that was truly mesmerising. Pale blue jeans that fitted snugly on his thick thighs, that only just clung to his hips - sinfully low, gravity-defyingly low revealing the faint line of soft hairs leading down from his navel. His glorious adonis belt was on full display, the distinctive V-lines leading your eyes inexorably towards his barely-covered crotch.

He stood in the doorway, a wicked smile on his face. “You seemed to like this look a little too much. Thought I’d remind you that you’re mine.”

A whimpered “Wow” was all you could manage, your lust-filled brain unable to form any other cohesive thought as he sauntered over to you, hips swinging lazily. 

“Are you mine, darlin’?” His voice was low, softer than usual, oozing self-confidence as he revelled in the power he clearly had over you. You nodded dumbly, trembling as his fingers stroked your cheek tenderly, thumb running along your lower lip.

“Course you are. This outfit is still missing something though. Come with me.” His words were a command not a question, and you bit your lip to stifle a moan as you followed him towards the moonlit balcony. 

Clouds were rapidly gathering overhead and you suddenly realised what he was planning. “Oh my God.”

“Yes I am. Your God of Thunder. Which means I can do this.” Turning his face to the sky he spread his arms wide, a bolt of lightning slicing across the darkness before the heavens opened. Fat droplets of rain splashed on every surface, soaking you to the bone in seconds.

Thor stood motionless, arms outstretched, eyes closed, at one with the storm as the water poured over him. The drenched shirt was clinging to the sides of his body, emphasising his broad shoulders and strong arms. His rippling torso glistened in the pale light and you shivered, not knowing whether it was due to the sudden chill of the rain or your need for him. In that moment he looked truly god-like and you knew you would do anything for him, anything he desired.

Slowly he ran his hands through his hair, long fingers pushing the wet strands off his face, relishing the feel of the cool rain on his skin. He was magnificent, an erotic fantasy made real. And he was yours for the taking. His eyes opened and met yours as you moved forwards, drawn towards him by an aching need that you were powerless to resist any longer. 

As you got within arms length of him you stopped, letting your darkening gaze travel hungrily down his powerful frame. The movie character had looked like a horny daydream in the photos but that paled in comparison to having a real-life version within your reach. With Billy Lee, your eyes had been instantly drawn to the long lean torso, the 6 pack that seemed to have been carved out of marble, the impossibly deep V lines. Thor’s battle-hardened body was on a different scale but no less beautiful - luscious abs still well-defined but complemented by huge pecs and muscular arms that strained the seams of his soaked shirt to breaking point.

Seeing that you were well and truly under his spell, his lips curled into a smug grin. He stood with his hands clasped behind his head, seemingly content to let you indulge in whatever fantasy you wished, making no move to touch you although his cool blue eyes were fixed on your face.

Trembling in anticipation, you reached out slowly to caress one bicep before running your hands across his broad shoulders slowly, sighing when the muscles flexed under your touch. Even through his shirt, the delicious warmth of his skin was in marked contrast to the chill in the air.

As your hands reached his smooth chest you spread your fingers wide, flattening your palms against the toned flesh. Leaning closer to place open-mouthed kisses to his collarbone you pressed yourself against him, eliciting a deep grunt of approval and a crash of thunder as your hips ground against the obvious bulge in his jeans.

The feel of his body on yours was bewitching, but you were still desperate for your eyes and fingers to continue their exploration. The streams of water running down his beautiful torso were mesmerising and your fingertips followed the same winding path down his bare chest, stroking the ridges and contours of his abdomen. Thor remained still, appearing unaffected by your touch, although you noted the rumbling thunder overhead increased whenever your fingers inched lower. 

Swallowing slowly, you traced the line of fine hairs down from his navel until they disappeared under his waistband. Gorgeous as the hip-hugging jeans looked, they were standing between you and his impressive cock and they had to go. You reached to undo his belt but suddenly a strong hand grasped your wrist, his other arm wrapping round your body to spin you and pull you closer, holding you firmly with your back flush against his bare chest as you squealed in surprise.

The sensation of hot breath on your neck sent shivers through you as teeth grazed and nipped your earlobe. “Did you think I’d forget about you lusting after some other man? You don’t get to keep touching me. Not until I make sure that I’m the only one on your mind.” 

Hands moved to cup your breasts, roughly kneading the soft flesh over your shirt and you lost any capacity for rational thought. Your head fell back against his shoulder, leaning against him for support with eyes squeezed shut against the rain as his fingers pinched and rolled your already-peaked nipples through the drenched material that adhered to your body like a second skin. He left a trail of rough kisses along your neck, sucking and biting at the hollow between your throat and shoulder hard enough to leave bruises that he knew would last for days. Possessing you, marking you with a reminder that you were his.

You could feel his hard length pressing against your backside, twitching as the soft moans that fell from your lips became louder. Leaving one hand still fondling your breast, Thor’s other hand slid swiftly down to your leg and slipped under your rain-soaked skirt. Long fingers stroked across the lacy fabric of your panties, brushing against your clit and rubbing over your clothed folds at a tantalisingly slow pace. Over and over again, teasing with the lightest of touches as he whispered in your ear how you were made for him, how good you would look with him inside you.

“Please Thor, I need more. You look so good, let me touch you,” you begged, grasping his hand as you squirmed without success against the arm that pinned you to him. You felt him smile against your skin as his leg slid between yours to spread them wider, opening you fully to his touch.

“No more touching me for now, I get to play first. But since you asked so nicely, love...”

Pushing your panties to the side, he still played with your soft folds for a short while, relishing your broken gasps, before finally pushing two fingers deep inside you. Your slick walls pulsed at the welcome intrusion as he twisted his wrist slowly to stroke you. Your body was overwhelmed with sensations as though every nerve was on fire, each touch sending a shockwave to your core. One hand continued to squeeze your breast, toying with the over-sensitised nipple, whilst hot kisses and sharp bites covered your neck.

His hand gave a few experimental thrusts, making sure your attention was just where he wanted before picking up speed, pumping his fingers in and out roughly just as he knew you liked. He kept up the brutal pace, enjoying your breathless gasps and the obscene sounds of his fingers thrusting into you, until he felt your core start to flutter to signal your approaching climax. 

So many days spent exploring your body, worshipping it with his hands and lips and tongue, meant that it was as familiar to him as his own and he knew just how to keep you at breaking point. With a devilish grin he slowed his movements, ignoring your whines at being left so tantalisingly close. Teasing you, denying you what you craved until he was ready. Broken cries were the only sound you could make as his fingers curled lazily in a come-hither motion to gently stroke your velvet walls. You writhed against him, chasing the pressure you needed as he continued the exquisite torture, your arousal dripping down his hand.

The storm raging overhead showed his power over the forces of nature but it was nothing compared to the thrill he got from seeing the power he had over you. Gods, how he adored watching you fall apart around his fingers, revelling in each cry and whimper, feeling your body quiver with carnal pleasure that only he was allowed to give you.

With two fingers still buried deep in you, Thor’s thumb moved to your clitoris and pressed firmly, rubbing slow circles on the sensitive nub. When he slid a third finger inside you, the delicious stretch was enough to tip you over the edge. Your orgasm hit you like a lightning bolt, your body shaking with each pulse, crying out his name over and over as you clenched tightly around his fingers. Thor continued to stroke you gently through your high, trying to ignore the effect your cries had on his achingly hard erection. 

When the shakes that wracked your body had subsided he relaxed his grip, still supporting you as you turned to face him again. You grabbed to pull him into an urgent kiss, crushing his lips with yours. Satisfying as your orgasm had been, it hadn’t diminished your thirst for him. Your hands slid below his wet shirt, stroking down the curve of his back to his firm ass, groaning into his mouth at the feel of muscles rippling under your palms. 

His voice sounded strained with the effort it was taking to hold himself back. “Tell me what you want, precious.”

“Want you, my beautiful man. Want you to fuck me.” You spoke breathlessly, barely more than a whisper, but it was all the encouragement he needed. 

Eager hands moved under your skirt again, pushing your soaked panties down your legs far enough so they fell to the ground. With a snarl, he grasped your butt, digging his fingers into the rounded flesh before picking you up with ease and carrying you over to the wall. You wrapped your legs round his hips, crying out at the contrast of rough wet denim and smooth skin against your swollen clit as you ground shamelessly up and down against him.

Pressing you to the wall for support, one hand moved from cupping your ass to your chest. The fabric of your shirt and bra stood no chance as he ripped them open, exposing your breasts to his heated gaze. He watched the last of the rain dripping down your curves for a few moments, pupils blown wide with lust, before palming one breast and lifting you higher so his lips could latch onto the hardened bud, suckling and licking greedily. Your fingers tangled in his hair, tugging the wet strands at each jolt of pleasure his lips gave you.

Leaving his hot mouth still firmly attached to your breast, he fumbled one handedly to loosen the belt that was just barely managing to hold the jeans on his hips. Once he had managed to undo two fly buttons, the weight of the rain-sodden denim pulled them down to his thighs, allowing his hard length to spring free against his stomach, leaking pre-cum abundantly. A few shimmies of his hips were enough to drop the jeans low enough for him to kick them off and he grunted in satisfaction.

With a final flick of his tongue across your nipple, he released your breast and slid your body lower until his erect member was pressing at your entrance. You leant forwards to wrap your arms round his neck and cover his face with sloppy kisses, sighing against his skin when he nudged between your folds. 

He paused there for a moment, savouring the tightness of your wet heat around his swollen tip before pushing inside in one swift thrust until he bottomed out. After a few seconds to let you adjust to his girth, he gripped your thighs tighter and lifted you slowly as he withdrew his hips before thrusting back in. You writhed as he dragged you up and down his full length on each stroke, increasing the pace until he was slamming into you at a punishing speed.

The air was filled with the debauched sounds of skin slapping against skin and groans of pleasure. Your nails raked over his biceps, teeth bit into his shoulder, heels dug into the small of his back, encouraging him to keep going... faster... harder. The last remnant of your consciousness wondered how this would look if someone saw you now - naked except for the skirt bunched up round your waist and the tattered shirt hanging loose, face flushed, begging for more as you were taken hard by this literal God amongst men. 

Then a slight change in angle meant he hit the sweet spot inside you and your mind shut down, flooding with pleasure. He was oh so close when your climax overwhelmed you, the rhythm of his rapid thrusts already starting to falter, and the feel of you clenching tightly around him made him cum with a loud groan, pulling you closer as he buried his cock deep within you.

You stayed like that for a while, both panting for breath while he supported your limp frame. As your heart rates returned to normal, you hugged him tightly, the heat of his skin making you realise just how cold your exposed body felt. Noticing your shivers, Thor swiftly carried you back into the bedroom, bare feet splashing in the puddles. 

The insatiable sex god was replaced by the sweet, cuddly teddy bear that you loved most of all and you watched with adoring eyes as he peeled the remaining wet clothes from you both, fetched towels to dry and clean you up, then laid you in the bed under warm blankets before snuggling up close. You yawned contentedly as you nestled into the warmth of his embrace, legs tangling with his to feel as much of his skin next to yours as possible.

“So, you like me in the outfit then? Better than the man in the film?” he asked softly.

“Mmm, so much better. You’ll always be my number one.”

He kissed your forehead, humming happily. “Damn right.”


End file.
